liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Liberal
A liberal is a great person who is correct in everything they do and believe. When you meet somebody who identifies themselves as a Liberal ask them to help you become a better person. Someone who understands when a mistake is made and learns from it. A person that is not ashamed of being him/herself, Liberal men are by far better in bed and tend to be in better physical, mental, social, psychological, and spiritual health than conservative men. In contrast, conservative men tend to be obese, inhibited, abusive, and ill-endowed. Liberals are objective thinkers who are open to all views and skeptical of those who follow specific agendas. Unlike conservatives, liberals have open minds and tend to disagree with each other in open debate about issues in order to find what is best. Liberals believe in the Constitution and the Bill of Rights. Liberals are not fooled by propaganda and believe in separation of powers. Liberals are very patriotic and voice their opinion often in protest. Most conservatives advocate that protesting is unAmerican but historically, protesting is what made us great, such as the Boston Tea Party, the Vietnam War, the Civil Rights Act, etc. They are the only hope against the vast right wing conspiracy that plagues us right now. In short, liberals embody the very essence of awesome. Facts About Liberals , a liberal]] * Liberals are awesome. * Liberals don't like "trustworthy" garbage, they like the TRUTH. * Liberals don't care if your either gay, or Jewish, or black, or atheist, and maybe a porn star or anything. You can be anything you want, except for being an ignorant conservative, since they are not true human beings but un-evolved viruses. * Liberals think before they vote. The only downfall is that they also party before they vote, which makes vote by mail ballots very cool. * Liberals won't believe the right wing propaganda people like the conservatives believe in. * Liberals won't threaten you with jail using a law that doesn't even exist so you can't edit their wiki. * Liberal comes from a latin root of liber, which means "freedom". Conservative comes from a latin root of converser, meaning "asshole". * Liberalism defeated the Divine Right of Kings, hereditary status, and established (forced) religion. Which is the reason we don't live in middle ages anymore (unless you're a conservative). * Liberalism stands for freedom of speech, social progressivism, and the fact that every human being is equal to his neighbor. Again, unless you're a Republican bastard. * Seriously Conservatives have freedom to state their opinions in very many places and on very many websites. Liberapedia isn't one of them. * Liberals organized society according a bill of unchangeable and universal rights, which dominates all citizens by the same law. * Liberals definitely aren't conservatives. American liberals are typically not as liberal as the rest of the world, but... * It's been argued that the lack of zest in American liberals can be blamed on Republicans, who in turn can be summed up as the life-sucking assholes of the world (see above). * There are more self-identified Liberals in America than conservatives. Conservatives who voted for George W Bush realized their mistake and voted for Obama in large numbers. * Liberals can go to a restaurant and order anything off of the menu, instead of only being able to get the same thing that they ordered the last time. * Liberals are fully aware that The FOX "News" Network is just evil Right Wing Propaganda. * Liberals don't rely on religious mythology to make decisions. * Unlike Conservatives, Liberals not only know how to spell Liberal, they also know the defintion. * Liberals and libertarians can sometimes be seen working towards a common goal. Despite the similar names and social goals, libertarians are classic conservatives and are thus stingy jerks. * Libertarians share liberals love for social freedoms, but unfortunately do not share their love of others. * But hey, libertarians have little love for Haliburton, unlike neo-conservatives. (Then again, liberals have no love for Haliburton.) The only known bad thing that is a Liberal is The Australian Liberal Party. Category:Politics and Government Category:Things Conservatives Hate From Liberapedia, a Wikia wiki.